FFA 6/29/13
8:11 Ezio Editore da California:*commands Kajeel to charge towards Gull and hit Gull with his scales* 8:11 XBoltBladerX:That's it 8:11 Synchro37:Uni tries to absorb lightning 8:11 Duskinoirgull22:cold war on kajeel 8:11 Ezio Editore da California:Break Gull to pieces! *eyes glow* 8:11 Variares 4D:FULL FORCE DRAGUS! BARRAGE KITSUNA! 8:11 Synchro37:BUT THERE IS NONE 8:11 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna 8:11 TyphlosionMaster1:Shettt¨ 8:11 Synchro37:KAJEEL CHARGES AT GULL 8:11 XBoltBladerX:Use your DEF side of your Energy Ring to make it lisde off 8:11 TyphlosionMaster1:Go for Kajeel! 8:11 XBoltBladerX:*slide off 8:11 Duskinoirgull22:I WON'T HAVE IT : GULL 8:11 TyphlosionMaster1:Barrage it! 8:11 Synchro37:AND ATTACKS GULL WITH IT'S SCALES 8:11 -TARDIS-:keep intaking all the kinetic energy *glares at lepus* 8:11 Ezio Editore da California:CATCH UNICORNO INSIDE YOUR SPIN TRACK KAJEEL 8:11 Synchro37:THEN UNI BARRAGES KAJEEL 8:11 Ezio Editore da California:CLOSE THE JAWS : AND 8:12 Duskinoirgull22:the hell 8:12 TyphlosionMaster1:Counter! 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:CRUSH UNI'S FUSION WHEEL 8:12 Synchro37:BUT WHATS THIS 8:12 Duskinoirgull22:GULL CHAOS WING 8:12 Synchro37:KAJEEL CATCHES UNI BY SURPRISE 8:12 RockLepus145ES:I is paying attention 8:12 Variares 4D:JUMP DRAGUS THEN DIVE INTO KITSUNA! 8:12 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna send your electrical shock through Dragus with contact! 8:12 Duskinoirgull22:GO HIGH 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE MAGNETS TO PREVENT UNI FROM COUNTERING 8:12 Synchro37:WHILE OCTA 8:12 Duskinoirgull22:ish 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:DRAG HIM INTO THE TEETH 8:12 XBoltBladerX:PREVENT IT FROM ATTACKING 8:12 Synchro37:IS JUST TAKING IN KINECTIC ENERGY 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:AND EAT : UNI : FOR BREAKFEST 8:12 Variares 4D:ABSORB IT! 8:12 XBoltBladerX:HEH : YEAH RIGHT 8:12 TyphlosionMaster1:*Mind: Shet, I'm gonna break my bey again!!!!* 8:12 Synchro37:KAJEEL KEEPS DRAGGING UNI IN 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:SWING UNICORNO INTO GULL KAJEEL 8:12 Duskinoirgull22:GO HIGHER AND ABSORB THAT WIND 8:12 XBoltBladerX:KITSUNA : KEEP GOING 8:12 Variares 4D:FLIP UPSIDE DOWN! 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:THEN BARRAGE THEM BOTH 8:12 Nexus360:*Eats some ramen* -3- 8:12 XBoltBladerX:USING YOUR SPIN TRICK ! 8:12 Ezio Editore da California:INTO A DOUBLE ATTACK 8:12 XBoltBladerX:*4D TIP : KITSUNA USE YOUR TIP : USE YOUR TAILS TO KNOCK HIM AWAY! 8:13 Synchro37:WHILE THE OTHER BEYS ARE PRESERVING STAMINA 8:13 TyphlosionMaster1:Focus all your power into one and strike! 8:13 Variares 4D:GRIND YOUR ENERGY RING INTO KITSUNA 8:13 XBoltBladerX:I DON'T THINK SO! 8:13 Nexus360:*Continues working on my flower painting* -3- 8:13 XBoltBladerX:USE YOUR FUSION WHEEL 8:13 Variares 4D:BAIL DRAGUS 8:13 Duskinoirgull22:*pulls out a cookie* 8:13 XBoltBladerX:USE YOUR SPIKES YOU RAM HIM AWAY! 8:13 Duskinoirgull22:nomnomnomnomnom :3 8:13 Variares 4D:DRAGUS HIT GULL! 8:13 XBoltBladerX::O : Kitsuna land! 8:13 Duskinoirgull22:last time : cold war 8:13 Synchro37:GULL IS ATTACKED 8:14 XBoltBladerX:Preserve you stamina 8:14 Synchro37:WHILE UNI AND KAJEEL GO AT IT 8:14 TyphlosionMaster1:What should I do?? 8:14 Nexus360:*Slowly walks away from the stadium* -3- 8:14 Ezio Editore da California:I swung Uni into Gull Synch 8:14 XBoltBladerX:KITSUNA 8:14 Duskinoirgull22:hmm 8:14 XBoltBladerX:GO FOR GULL! 8:14 TyphlosionMaster1:Shet, shet shet. 8:14 Synchro37:GULL DEFLECTS DRAGUS 8:14 Ezio Editore da California:Uni got thrown into Gull 8:14 Synchro37:[ Oh sorry ] 8:14 XBoltBladerX:KITSUNA 8:14 Ezio Editore da California:SWING UNI INTO GULL WITH THE MAGNETS KAJEEL 8:14 XBoltBladerX:GO TO DRAGUS 8:14 Ezio Editore da California:AND DOUBLE BARRAGE THEM 8:14 Duskinoirgull22:well gull 8:14 Nexus360:*Goes to sit with Aura and Lepus* -3- 8:14 XBoltBladerX:KITSUNA USE YOUR FORCE TO PUSH DRAGUS INTO GULL 8:14 Synchro37:GULL JUST GOT HIT BY UNI 8:14 Duskinoirgull22:USE THE AIR POCKETS TO HELP BLAST THROUGH 8:15 Synchro37:THE KAJEEL ATTACKS GULL 8:15 Ezio Editore da California:CUT UNI AND GULL UP WITH THE CHAINSAW LIKE FUSION WHEEL 8:15 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS NOW 8:15 Duskinoirgull22:USE THE SPIKES TO BREAK THROUGH 8:15 Variares 4D:GO DRAGUS HIT EM WITH ALL YOU GOT! 8:15 XBoltBladerX:ALL SHET 8:15 Synchro37:GULL IS BEING ASSUALTED : BY VARIOUS BEYS 8:15 Duskinoirgull22:DSTROY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE 8:15 Ezio Editore da California:ALMIGHTY ABILITY 8:15 XBoltBladerX:OCTA IS IN :0.0 8:15 Ezio Editore da California:IRON SAND OVERDOSE : RELEASE SAND INTO GULL AND UNI ~ Farewell, Mightykiko, Come back any time! ~ 8:15 -TARDIS-:ENVOY OF THE TWILIGHT. BARRAGE ESTRELLA. SEND POWER TO THE ENGINE TO SPEED UP 8:15 TyphlosionMaster1:Defend! 8:15 Duskinoirgull22:WING OVERDRIVE 8:15 Ezio Editore da California:CLOG THEM UP AND IMMOBOLISE THEM 8:15 Nexus360:shet 8:15 XBoltBladerX:0.0 8:15 Ezio Editore da California:PARALYZE THEM FOR GOOD : HAHAHA 8:15 Duskinoirgull22:GO CHAOTIC : I DON'T CARE 8:15 XBoltBladerX:KITSUNA 8:15 TyphlosionMaster1:Unicorno!! 8:15 XBoltBladerX:ABILITIY 8:16 Nexus360:Estrella, activate Legion of Stars on Gull! 8:16 XBoltBladerX:SHAMAN OF NATURE 1: AERO FORCE! 8:16 Duskinoirgull22:THIS IS BORING ME 8:16 Nexus360:Make your clones and hide! 8:16 Variares 4D:ELECTRIFY YOUR SELF AND BLAST THROUGH GULL 8:16 Duskinoirgull22:GO DIRECTLY TOWARDS NEXUS 8:16 XBoltBladerX:WITH GRACE! 8:16 TyphlosionMaster1:Barrage Kajeel!! 8:16 -TARDIS-:NOW KEEP USING ENVOY OF THE TWILIGHT ON DRAGON 8:16 Nexus360:Dusk are you trying to assault me (d) 8:16 Synchro37:OCTA HAS ATTACKED ESTRELLA AS IT GOES FOR GULL 8:16 XBoltBladerX:KNOCK IT WITH YOUR REINFORCED POWER 8:16 Variares 4D:GET IN FRONT OF ESTRELLA 8:16 Duskinoirgull22:DESTROY THEM ALL 8:16 Synchro37:EZIO 8:16 -TARDIS-:INTERCEPT GULL 8:16 XBoltBladerX:VARI : NOW! 8:16 Synchro37:PAUSE 8:16 Duskinoirgull22:RE-QUIP DUSKNOIR ACTIVATE 8:16 XBoltBladerX:*KITSUNA : I MEANT TO SAY KITSUNA 8:17 Synchro37:Lagging 8:17 Nexus360:Rings of Saturn activate : on all clones 8:17 XBoltBladerX:^ 8:17 Nexus360:Clones, use Universal Pull! 8:17 XBoltBladerX:Nexus : he said pause .-. 8:17 Variares 4D:TRY AND KNOCK ALL BEYS AWAY FROM ESTRELLA 8:17 Synchro37:Lagging 8:17 Nexus360:Oh 8:17 Variares 4D:.. 8:18 XBoltBladerX:. 8:18 Ezio Editore da California:. 8:19 Variares 4D:. 8:19 XBoltBladerX:I was testing to see if chat messed up 8:19 Duskinoirgull22:. 8:19 Synchro37:Sry : and Ezio 8:19 XBoltBladerX:(facepalm) 8:19 Nexus360:http://vimeo.com/15993774 -3- 8:19 Synchro37:I was getting to your ability when it froze 8:19 XBoltBladerX:Sync 8:19 Ezio Editore da California:oh okay 8:19 XBoltBladerX:ddid you get to my ability 8:19 Ezio Editore da California:Just making sure 8:19 XBoltBladerX:*Did : Sync you never even said my Bey's name .-. 8:19 Duskinoirgull22:make gull commit suicide : >:3 8:19 Synchro37:Yes I did O.o? 8:19 Duskinoirgull22:TO TAKE OUT ONE BEY : and he will possibly fail 8:20 XBoltBladerX:I didn't see you o.o 8:20 Synchro37:Whatever 8:20 Ezio Editore da California:Resume? 8:20 Synchro37:RESUME 8:20 XBoltBladerX:Sync I wasn't trying to be mean o.o 8:20 Duskinoirgull22:RE-QUIP DUSKNOIR ACTIVATE CHAOS WING + WONG OVERDRIVE + COLD WAR USE ALL OF YOUR STAMINA IF NEEDED DESTROY OCTAVIOUS 8:20 XBoltBladerX:Anyway 8:20 Variares 4D:NAIL KITSUNA AND MAKE THEM HIT GULL 8:20 Duskinoirgull22:*wing overdrive 8:20 XBoltBladerX::O 8:20 Ezio Editore da California:*smiles and looks at Typh and Aaron* ~ Farewell, Maxie4ossie, Come back any time! ~ 8:20 XBoltBladerX:KITSUNA 8:20 Nexus360:All clones activate Universal Pull! 8:20 XBoltBladerX:GRACE! 8:20 Synchro37:KAJEEL FILLS THE BEYS WITH IT'S SAND 8:20 XBoltBladerX:SWING OVER TO THE SIDE 8:20 Nexus360:Create a bunch of black holes or something 8:20 XBoltBladerX:WITH YOUR ENERGY RING OF TAILS 8:20 Ezio Editore da California:Your Unicorno and Gull are done for : Hehehe 8:20 Nexus360:Just f**k them up 8:20 TyphlosionMaster1:Intercept Kajeel! 8:20 Duskinoirgull22:GULL : SMASH EVERYTHING 8:21 TyphlosionMaster1:Blade Barrage! 8:21 Synchro37:GULL AND UNICORNO 8:21 Variares 4D:LEAP INTO THE AIR DRAGUS 8:21 Synchro37:AND STARTING TO SLOW DOWN 8:21 Ezio Editore da California:*SITS THERE AND WAITS FOR UNICORNO TO "TRY" TO ATTACK ME* 8:21 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS NOW! REVERSE SPIN AND USE ALL THEIR ENERGY AGAINST THEM! SUCK THEM IN! 8:21 Synchro37:*ARE 8:21 XBoltBladerX:0.0 8:21 Duskinoirgull22:USE TEH AIR POCKETS TO GAIN STAMINA 8:21 Synchro37:OMG 8:21 Variares 4D:USE IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE 8:21 Duskinoirgull22:AFTER OCTAVIOUS 8:21 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna USE YOUR AERO POWER TO RUSH AWAY 8:21 Nexus360:Estrella, use your perfect balance to stay put! 8:21 Variares 4D:GO WITH FULL FORCE 8:21 Duskinoirgull22:LET'S GIVE THEM MORE POOWER THEN HE CAN CHEW 8:21 Synchro37:SHAMENESS AND DRAGUS ARE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING 8:21 XBoltBladerX:STAY PUT WHERE YOU ARE : HAH : KITSUNA 8:22 Variares 4D:ABSORB IT 8:22 Duskinoirgull22:GULL STOP 8:22 XBoltBladerX:USE YOUR FACEBOLR : *FACEBOLT 8:22 Duskinoirgull22:DON'T MOVE 8:22 Synchro37:OCTA 8:22 Duskinoirgull22:STAY THERE 8:22 XBoltBladerX:TO ABSORB IT 8:22 Synchro37:STARTES 8:22 Duskinoirgull22:AND DO NOTHING 8:22 XBoltBladerX:[ Shameness lmao ] 8:22 Synchro37:TO TAKE ALL BEYS ENERGY 8:22 Duskinoirgull22:BUT CONSERVE STAMINA 8:22 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL MAINTAIN STAMINA WITH YOUR TIP 8:22 TyphlosionMaster1:Use the last of your power to strike Octa!! 8:22 Synchro37:GOING RIGHT AT THEM NOW 8:22 XBoltBladerX:KITSUNA 8:22 TyphlosionMaster1:GO!!! 8:22 Duskinoirgull22:use the air pockets to try and gain stamina 8:22 XBoltBladerX:STAY WHERE YOU ARE 8:22 Variares 4D:SHOCK EM DRAGUS 8:22 Duskinoirgull22:nice try 8:22 XBoltBladerX:USE YOUR HOLES TO MAINTAIN ENERGY 8:22 Duskinoirgull22:but gull is left rotating 8:22 XBoltBladerX:AND BALANCE : IT'S ALL IN YOUR HOLES : USE THE AIR WITH YOUR HOLES 8:23 Variares 4D:GOOOOOOOOOOOOO DRAGUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 8:23 Duskinoirgull22:wait 8:23 -TARDIS-:and now, for linda : SPECIAL MOVE GO 8:23 Duskinoirgull22:dleted that part O.O : *deleted 8:23 XBoltBladerX:LOL 8:23 Duskinoirgull22:GULL COLD WAR 8:23 TyphlosionMaster1:Strike Octa!!! 8:23 Nexus360:I ALSO ACTIVATE MY SPECIAL MOVE 8:23 TyphlosionMaster1:Full power!! 8:23 Duskinoirgull22:WING OVERDRIVE 8:23 Nexus360:ESTRELLA, ARISE! 8:23 Duskinoirgull22:TO OCTAVIOUS 8:23 Variares 4D:SPECIAL MOVE ELECTRO BLASTER GO 8:23 XBoltBladerX:SHAMANESS 8:23 Duskinoirgull22:TORNADO WING 8:23 XBoltBladerX:SPECIAL MOVE! 8:24 Nexus360:*the shining dragon rises out of the Bey* 8:24 XBoltBladerX:TWIN TAILED SHAMANISM! 8:24 Duskinoirgull22:USE THE TORNDADO TO GAIN STAMINA 8:24 XBoltBladerX:*Bey glows* 8:24 Nexus360:USE GATEWAY TO THE COSMOS! 8:24 XBoltBladerX:*Beast appears* 8:24 Variares 4D:*Dragus appears* 8:24 Duskinoirgull22:*gull apears* 8:24 Synchro37:AND THEY ALL USE THEYRE SP'S 8:24 Duskinoirgull22:*gull farts* 8:24 Variares 4D:CHARGE 8:24 XBoltBladerX:NOW 8:24 Duskinoirgull22:gull >.> 8:24 TyphlosionMaster1:Special Move! 8:24 XBoltBladerX:USE THE THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING 8:24 Nexus360:RAIN HELL ON THEM 8:24 XBoltBladerX:AND USE YOUR OWN LIGHTNING 8:24 TyphlosionMaster1:LIGHTNING FLASH!!!!!!!! 8:24 Duskinoirgull22:BLOW EVERYTHING AWAY 8:24 Synchro37:WELL SOME OF THEM 8:24 Variares 4D:ABSORB ALL ELECTRICITY YOU CAN FIND 8:24 XBoltBladerX:TO BLAST THEM ALL 8:24 Synchro37:ARE STALLING 8:24 Duskinoirgull22:SPREAD YOUR WINGS AnD FLY 8:24 XBoltBladerX:YOUR LIGHTINIGN IS ATTRACTED : TO : HYPER SPINING MOVEMENT 8:25 TyphlosionMaster1:*Beast rises* 8:25 Duskinoirgull22:WHILE USING THE AIR POCKETS TO ABRSOEB ENERGY 8:25 Synchro37:OCTA SHOOTS BEAMS 8:25 Variares 4D:FIRE!!!!! 8:25 XBoltBladerX:NOW : GO TOTHE MIDDLE OF THE STADIUM 8:25 Variares 4D:TAKE OUT GULL! 8:25 Synchro37:DRAGUS STARTS TO FREEZE A BEY 8:25 XBoltBladerX:*BEAST RISES UP* 8:25 TyphlosionMaster1:FULL POWER!!!! 8:25 Duskinoirgull22:BLAST DOWNWARD GULL 8:25 XBoltBladerX:SEND YOUR MYSTICAL ENERGY THROUGH THE AIR AND STADIUM FLOOR! 8:25 TyphlosionMaster1:GO FOR OCTA!!!!!!!! 8:25 Duskinoirgull22:CREATE THE BIGGEST BLAST WE'VE EVER MADE 8:26 XBoltBladerX:ATTACK ALL OF THEM WITH YOUR MYSTICAL WAYS! : *WAVES 8:26 Variares 4D:BOUNCE OFF KITSUNA! 8:26 Duskinoirgull22:I can feel the tornado dying out v.v 8:26 XBoltBladerX:heh 8:26 Duskinoirgull22:it's over for me 8:26 XBoltBladerX:I DON'T THINK SO 8:26 Duskinoirgull22:ALL OR NOTHING GULL 8:26 Nexus360:Sync announce my meteor shower D: 8:26 XBoltBladerX:NOW 8:26 Duskinoirgull22:GO DOWNWARD 8:26 XBoltBladerX:YOU RTAILS 8:26 Variares 4D:GO FOR GULL NOW 8:26 XBoltBladerX:*TAILS : EXTEND YOUR TAILS AND HIT THEM BELOW 8:26 Duskinoirgull22:SMASH THE STADIUM IN TWO 8:26 -TARDIS-:how about everyone shut the hell up 8:26 Ezio Editore da California:^ 8:26 XBoltBladerX:^^ 8:26 -TARDIS-:and lets the "reff" actually do his job 8:26 Ezio Editore da California:^ 8:26 XBoltBladerX:Yeah : He's right 8:27 Synchro37:ok : Resume I guess 8:27 -TARDIS-:(_ _ ) 8:27 XBoltBladerX:where are we o.o 8:27 Variares 4D:HIT GULL 8:27 Duskinoirgull22:where were we 8:27 XBoltBladerX:what point are we at 8:28 RockLepus145ES:It's chaos 8:28 XBoltBladerX:^ 8:28 Duskinoirgull22:[ ikr XD ] 8:28 Ezio Editore da California:*laying on back looking at clouds* : What a drag... 8:28 Variares 4D:[ XD ] 8:28 Duskinoirgull22:(eating a cookie* 8:28 RockLepus145ES:do we need more popcorn? 8:28 Synchro37:METEORS BARRAGE THE STADIUMS 8:28 XBoltBladerX:Shikamaru 8:28 Duskinoirgull22:no stealing quotes from naruto 8:28 -TARDIS-:only make my bey stronger, cause ppl chose not ro read any of it@kendra 8:28 XBoltBladerX:(_)___(_) 8:28 Synchro37:GULL ISNT ABLE TO USE HIS SP 8:28 Duskinoirgull22:eh 8:28 Synchro37:BECAUSE OF THE BEATING IT HAS TAKING 8:28 Nexus360:*Sits back down and eats some popcorn* -3- 8:28 TyphlosionMaster1:Go for Octa!! 8:29 Duskinoirgull22:then just store energy : you're bound to lose anyways 8:29 XBoltBladerX:Now : Kitsuna : your tails and mystical energy 8:29 Duskinoirgull22:yup 8:29 Variares 4D:Re-Quip: Tune Up: Barrier GO! 8:29 Duskinoirgull22:gull stop spinning : it's pointless 8:29 XBoltBladerX:Oh yeah.. : KITSUNA 8:30 Nexus360:*Watches as the three weaker ones kill each other* -3- 8:30 Synchro37:*EXPLOSION* 8:30 Ezio Editore da California:GO KAJEEL CRUSH GULL WHILE IT STOPS SPINNING : WITH THE IRON SCALES 8:30 Duskinoirgull22:tsk : seriously 8:30 Variares 4D:We can't take much more... 8:30 Ezio Editore da California:I'm mean like that 8:30 Synchro37:*Smoke clears : I SEE SOME BEYS SPINNING : AND SOME NOT 8:30 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna the air in your holes 8:30 Nexus360:Estrella use Corona Sabre to knock out Dragus! 8:30 XBoltBladerX:keep your balance as you are a Balance type 8:31 Duskinoirgull22:lol bolt 8:31 Synchro37:GULL IS KNOCKED OUT 8:31 Variares 4D:...saw it coming... 8:31 TyphlosionMaster1:Unicorno, (if still spinnig) defend! 8:31 XBoltBladerX:@aARON, O.o? 8:31 Duskinoirgull22:*picks up gull* told you 8:31 Synchro37:AS WELL AS KITSUNA CUZ IT IS SEEMINGLY BURNED 8:31 XBoltBladerX:O.O? 8:31 Duskinoirgull22:damn : how badly 8:31 Synchro37:HAS STOPPED SPINNING 8:31 XBoltBladerX:You have gotta be kidding 8:31 Variares 4D:DE EQUIP 8:32 Synchro37:DRAGUS IT BARELY SPINNING 8:32 Nexus360:Estrella power up your Sabre with Rings of Saturn to slice Dragus -3- 8:32 TyphlosionMaster1:Finish Dragus! 8:32 Synchro37:JUST HANGING ON 8:32 Variares 4D:USE WHATEVER POWER YOU HAVE LEFT TO DEFEND 8:32 TyphlosionMaster1:Go!! 8:32 XBoltBladerX:.-. 8:32 Duskinoirgull22:*sits beside aur aur and lepus* 8:32 TyphlosionMaster1:Blade Barrage! 8:32 XBoltBladerX:*Runs into stadium* 8:32 Variares 4D:SPECIAL MOVE! ELECTRO BLASTER 8:32 Nexus360:*Pushes Dusk off the stands* 8:32 Ezio Editore da California:Typh he hasn't said who was and who hasn't stopped spinning yet 8:32 TyphlosionMaster1:Ah 8:32 RockLepus145ES:anyone actually know what's going on? 8:33 XBoltBladerX:*Rolls around in stadium* : Jk 8:33 Ezio Editore da California:[ They don't listen ] 8:33 XBoltBladerX:^ 8:33 Duskinoirgull22:[ i stopped paying atention at the SPs] 8:33 Synchro37:ESTRELLA OCTA KAJEEL AMNDDRAGUS ARE STILL STANDING 8:33 Variares 4D:[ I'm getting raped by the strongest on the field ] 8:33 XBoltBladerX:When everyone uses their SPs at once it's confusing 8:33 TyphlosionMaster1:Unicorno's mostl likely broken again... 8:33 Ezio Editore da California:Synch pm 8:33 Synchro37:NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE 8:33 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna good job 8:33 TyphlosionMaster1:*Walks off* 8:34 Duskinoirgull22:it's pointless anyways 8:34 Variares 4D:I can tell Dragus is shattered 8:34 Nexus360:Okay now 8:34 Synchro37:OCTA IS SPINNING : AS IF : NOTHING HAPPENED 8:34 XBoltBladerX:Good job Kitsuna 8:34 Nexus360:Estrella use your powered up Corona Sabre to slice Dragus 8:34 Ezio Editore da California:what about Kajeel? 8:34 Synchro37:KAJEEL HAS LOST SOME STAMINA THO 8:34 XBoltBladerX:The shamaness fox 8:34 Ezio Editore da California:.. 8:34 -TARDIS-:Tsk tsk, wasting stamina like that 8:34 Variares 4D:Try and Defend 8:34 Ezio Editore da California:Okay 8:34 Synchro37:ESTRELLA AS WELL : DRAGUS IS SCRAPING THE FLOOR : WOBBLING CRAZILY 8:35 Nexus360:Damn it Sync announce my finishing move on Dragus 8:35 Duskinoirgull22:lol it pings at scraping 8:35 Variares 4D:MAGNETIC PULLL 8:35 -TARDIS-:reverse spin again. Power up Dragus! 8:35 Synchro37:Dude I did 5 min ag O,o? 8:35 Ezio Editore da California:Synch PM 8:35 Synchro37:AND WHAT IS THIS 8:35 -TARDIS-:Ezio no 8:35 Ezio Editore da California:k 8:35 Nexus360:Dafuq Ricky 8:36 XBoltBladerX:Lol Sync never announced my SP 8:36 -TARDIS-:(hehehe) 8:36 Variares 4D:SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPPPPIIIN 8:36 Nexus360:how dare you aid a weaker one (d) 8:36 Duskinoirgull22:lol 8:36 -TARDIS-:He announced all of them Bolt 8:36 Duskinoirgull22:ricky being nice is a rare sight to see 8:36 Synchro37:WHAT IS THIS 8:36 Duskinoirgull22:jk 8:36 Variares 4D:Chill in one spot 8:36 XBoltBladerX:Eh it's ok 8:36 Synchro37:DRAGUS' SPEED IS INCREASING : OCTA IS HELPING IT 8:36 XBoltBladerX:I can totally feel him 8:37 -TARDIS-:REVERSE SPIN AGAIN! IMPLODE DRAGUS 8:37 Duskinoirgull22:pinged on helping (rofl) 8:37 XBoltBladerX:reffing a FFA with this many people 8:37 RockLepus145ES:could think of that as nice... 8:37 Synchro37:WTF : DRAGUS : IS EMPLODED 8:37 Variares 4D:.3. 8:37 Synchro37:*IMPLODED : NOW IT IS SCRAPPING THE FLOOR 8:37 -TARDIS-:You really didnt think id help him did you like 8:37 Synchro37:ON THE VERGE OF DEFEAT 8:37 XBoltBladerX:[ Lepus, PM ] 8:37 Duskinoirgull22:[ see ricky being nice ^.^ 8:37 Synchro37:KAJEEL 8:37 Duskinoirgull22:* } 8:37 Synchro37:AND ESTRELLA : ARE JUST SITTING THERE 8:38 Variares 4D:Dodge all attacks 8:38 Synchro37:RESERVING STAMINA 8:38 Ezio Editore da California:*meditating* 8:38 Synchro37:DRAGUS TRIES TO DODGE 8:38 Ezio Editore da California:Be one with the force 8:38 Nexus360:Estrella use Universal Pull to bring in Dragus 8:38 Duskinoirgull22:*sleeping* 8:38 -TARDIS-:INTERCEPT 8:38 Variares 4D:*eyes flash gold* 8:38 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS TAKE ALL OF ESTREELLAS BLOWS 8:38 XBoltBladerX:*Sitting around fire* : Sitting beside Kitsuna's beast* 8:38 Variares 4D:ELECTRIFY ESTRELLA 8:39 Synchro37:ESTRELLA PULLS IN OCTA 8:39 Nexus360:*Throws Dusk onto the stadium* Help Estrella (d) 8:39 Synchro37:DRAGUS ELECTRIFIES ESTRELLA 8:39 Duskinoirgull22:*dies by the hands of children's spinning tops* 8:39 Nexus360:(rofl) 8:39 XBoltBladerX:Lol this was making me lag 8:39 Ezio Editore da California:*a magical transportation barrier is over the sttadium transporting Dusk to antartica where he freezes to death* 8:39 Nexus360:Estrella blast Octa back! 8:39 Variares 4D:HIT HIT HIT HIT 8:39 Nexus360:and that Dragus loser 8:39 Duskinoirgull22:not burn to death D: 8:40 Synchro37:DRAGUS USES TOO MUCH POWER 8:40 Ezio Editore da California:[ freezing is better ] 8:40 Synchro37:AND HAS A SLEEP OUT : DRAGUS IS OUTT 8:40 Nexus360:yus 8:40 Variares 4D:*falls to the ground* 8:40 Nexus360:*Jumps off the stands and runs to Vari* : *Draws on Vari's face with a marker* 8:40 Ezio Editore da California:LOL 8:40 TyphlosionMaster1:Gtg. 8:41 Synchro37:[ BYE TYPH ] 8:41 Nexus360:Cya Typh 8:41 Synchro37:NO IT IS ~ Farewell, TyphlosionMaster1, Come back any time! ~ 8:41 Synchro37:THE FINAL 8:41 Variares 4D:*Ankle taps Nexus* 8:41 Synchro37:3 BEYS : KAJEEL AND ESTRELLA BOTH IN GOOD CONDITION 8:41 Nexus360:*Runs back to the stands* (lol) 8:41 Variares 4D:*Sprints after Nexus* : GET BACK HERE 8:41 Synchro37:BUT OCTAVIOUS LOOKS LIKE IT ONLY WAS ATTACKED ONCE 8:41 Nexus360:Vari you're unconscious 8:42 -TARDIS-:now attack estella while mitch is being chased by nexus~ 8:42 Synchro37:NEXUS TOTALLY ABANDONS HIS BEY 8:42 Nexus360:Octa = OP 8:42 Synchro37:AND RUNS INTO THE STANDS 8:42 Nexus360:NUH UH 8:42 Variares 4D:Ohhh Yeh *falls down again* 8:42 Nexus360:I CAN STILL COMMAND IT 8:42 -TARDIS-:attack it head on 8:42 Synchro37:OCTA ATTACKS ESTRELLA : HEAD ON 8:42 Nexus360:Estrella dodge! : -3- 8:42 XBoltBladerX:wow 8:43 Synchro37:ESTRELLA IS SENT BACK FROM THE ATTACK : MEANWHILE 8:43 Ezio Editore da California:DON'T SAY IT 8:43 Synchro37:KAJEEL SITS AND PRESERVES STAMINA : O.o? 8:43 Variares 4D:*gets up and goes to get popcorn* 8:43 Ezio Editore da California:Nevermind 8:43 Nexus360:*Shoots Vari* -3- 8:43 -TARDIS-:SPIN AROUND KAJEEL 8:43 XBoltBladerX:IT 8:44 Variares 4D:I give you popcorn (fuuu) 8:44 Ezio Editore da California:IRON SAND BARRIER 8:44 Synchro37:OCTA SPINS AROUND KAJEEL 8:44 Nexus360:ESTRELLA CHARGE AT KAJEEL 8:44 Synchro37:KAJEEL ACTIVATES IT'S EFFECT 8:44 Ezio Editore da California:PLUS RE QUIP DESTERT OF THE IRON SAND 8:44 Variares 4D:*crawls to get popcorn* 8:44 -TARDIS-:OH NO YOU DONT 8:44 Nexus360:*Kicks Vari* 8:44 Variares 4D:*gets popcorn* 8:44 -TARDIS-:SPIN FASTER AROUND IT : TRACK IT IN A VORTEXT OF ITS OWNM SAND 8:44 Variares 4D:*gives bag of popcorn to nexus* 8:44 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE MAGNETIC FORCE OON THE BARRIER TO DRAG ESTRELLA INTO THE SPIKES 8:44 Synchro37:WHAT : THE : FUQ 8:45 Nexus360:Estrella, use your Rings of Saturn to cut through! 8:45 Synchro37:IS : THIS : OCTA RAPIDLY SPINS AROUND THE SHIELD OF SAND : OF KAJEEL : BUT KAJEEL 8:45 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE MAGNETIC FORCE OON THE BARRIER TO DRAG ESTRELLA INTO THE SPIKES : OF THE BARRIER 8:45 Synchro37:DRAGS ESTRELLA IN 8:45 -TARDIS-:TRAP THEM BOTH 8:45 Nexus360:Estrella just cut through with your rings -3- 8:46 Synchro37:WTF IS THIS 8:46 -TARDIS-:ENGULF THEM IN THEIR OWN SAND. USE ALL THE POWER FROM THE PREVIOUS BEYS 8:46 Synchro37:OCTA TRAPS 8:46 Ezio Editore da California:IRON SAND: GIANT HAMMER : SMASH OCTAVIOUS 8:46 Nexus360:CORONA SABRE 8:46 Ezio Editore da California:WITH A HAMMER 8:46 Synchro37:THE HIT ESTRELLA ALSO 8:46 Nexus360:ON KAJEEL 8:46 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE BARRIER TO BLOCK : AND CUT EST UP WITH THE SPIKES 8:47 Nexus360:THE RINGS OF SATURN CUT THROUGH ANYTHING 8:47 Ezio Editore da California:OP ^ : XDD 8:47 Nexus360::l 8:47 -TARDIS-:they cant cut trhough abything ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 8:47 -TARDIS-:they can try ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 8:47 -TARDIS-:but that doesnt mean theyll always cut 8:47 Ezio Editore da California:PIERCE THROUGH ESTRELLA 8:47 -TARDIS-:NOW FOR GULL, ENCLOSE THEM IN THE SAND! 8:47 Nexus360:Estrella chaaaaarge~ 8:47 Synchro37:ESTRELLA ATTACKS KAJEEL 8:47 Ezio Editore da California:AND SMASH OCTA FOR WITH THE HAMMER 8:47 Synchro37:WHO ATTACKS ESTRELLA 8:47 Variares 4D:*eats popcorn* 8:48 Synchro37:( Gull is long gone ) 8:48 Ezio Editore da California:I did my ability Synch 8:48 XBoltBladerX:LOL 8:48 -TARDIS-:you cant smash me. you're trapped by your own sand (hehehe) 8:49 Ezio Editore da California:ABSORB THE BARRIER BACK INSIDE THE CORE 8:49 Synchro37:On who? 8:49 -TARDIS-:did you forget all that sand you released ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 8:49 Nexus360:Legion of Stars + Corona Sabre -3- 8:49 Ezio Editore da California:AND SMASH OCTAVIOUS : WITH IRON SAND: HAMMER 8:49 Nexus360:Have your clones shoot at both of them 8:49 Synchro37:KAJEEL ABSORBS THE SAND BACK IN : THEN USES AN ABILITY ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 8:50 Synchro37:KAJEEL : ATTRACTS : THEN SMASHES INTO OCTA : WHO TAKES THE ATTACK 8:51 XBoltBladerX:;o 8:51 Synchro37:WHILE ESTRELLA CREATES CLONES THAT SHOOT AT BOTH OF THEM 8:52 XBoltBladerX:Who's left standing? 8:52 Nexus360:*Wakes up Aura* -3- 8:52 Ezio Editore da California:DESERT OF THE IRON SAND MANIPULATE THE WHIRLPOOL AROUND KAJEEL SO KAJEEL CAN DODGE 8:53 Nexus360:Nyeh : Dem clones are fast 8:53 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE SCALES TO CREATE GUST OF WIND AT ESTRELLA 8:53 Variares 4D:*goes to get more Popcorn* 8:53 XBoltBladerX:Just realized I haven't dueled all day :| 8:53 Synchro37:KAJEEL MINIPULATES THE WHIRLPOOL TO DODGE THE CLONES 8:53 Nexus360:Estrella run awaaaaay~ 8:53 Ezio Editore da California:CREATE THE GUST EVERYWHERE : DESTROY ESTRELLA ~ Farewell, Duskinoirgull22, Come back any time! ~ 8:54 Ezio Editore da California:CHARGE TOWARDS IT WHILE CREATING GUST AND SHATTER IT INTO PIECES 8:54 Nexus360:Perfect timing 8:54 Synchro37:KAJEEL THROWS THE GUST OF WIND AT ESTRELLA WHO TRIES TO RUN AWAY 8:54 Nexus360:Estrella turn around and charge at Kajeel 8:54 Synchro37:BUT : IS TRAPPED 8:54 Variares 4D:Go Ezio! 8:55 Synchro37:BY OCTAVIOUS 8:55 Nexus360:Vari you will die 8:55 Ezio Editore da California:Octavius trapped me in sand 8:55 Variares 4D:and Nexus! 8:55 Ezio Editore da California:I mvoed the sand : so I could dodge : moved* 8:55 Nexus360:I'M A COMING RIGHT AT YA 8:55 Ezio Editore da California:my re quip lets me move my own sand 8:55 Nexus360:ESTRELLA CORONA SABRE~ 8:55 Synchro37:Octa is still circling though 8:56 Nexus360:KNOCK OCTA INTO KAJEEL 8:56 Ezio Editore da California:but he never stated how fast he was circling? : so I could get out the circle : ? 8:56 -TARDIS-:actually : there is no defined speed : as the energy output is extrodinary 8:56 Ezio Editore da California:dammit 8:57 -TARDIS-:plus your requip is taking what little, if any stamina you have left, so chose wisely 8:57 Synchro37:He is- 8:57 XBoltBladerX:. 8:57 Synchro37:WHATS THIS : THUNDER IS RUMBLING : WILL LIGHTNING HIT AGAIN?!? 8:57 Nexus360:about freaking time 8:58 Ezio Editore da California:NOOO WHY RIGHT NOW? 8:58 Nexus360:Estrella can blend the lightning with its tachyon energy (hehehe) 8:58 Synchro37:LIGHTNING STRIKES OUTSIDE OF ENCIRCLEMENT OF OCTA 8:58 -TARDIS-:there is no sun : no sun means no tachyons : basic sun 1010 8:58 Nexus360:(fuuu) 8:59 Synchro37:Fail 8:59 Nexus360:Continue -3- 8:59 Ezio Editore da California:Why must I be Octavius's prey? (rage) 8:59 Synchro37:LIGHTNING STRIKES THE SAND 8:59 -TARDIS-:you boith are -3- : unless you brok- crap 9:00 Synchro37:ALL BEYS ARE SENT FLYING 9:00 Ezio Editore da California:YES : I'M FREEE : KAJEEL LAND ON THE SIDE 9:00 Synchro37:KAJEEL 9:00 -TARDIS-:LAND ON ESTRELLA 9:00 Ezio Editore da California:LOL 9:01 Nexus360:Estrella run o.o 9:01 Synchro37:THOGH WAS THE CLOSEST TO THE STRIKE : AND LOSES A LOT OF STAMINA : NOW WOBBLING : BUT OCTA : LANDS OF THE RUNNING ESTRELLA 9:01 Nexus360:(rage) 9:02 Ezio Editore da California:OKAY *VOICE GETS DEEPER* ~ Farewell, Synchro37, Come back any time! ~ 9:02 Ezio Editore da California:PLAYTIME IS OFFICIALLY OVER : Damn ~ Welcome, Synchro37, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 9:02 Ezio Editore da California:*screams into the sky* 9:02 XBoltBladerX:0.0 9:02 Ezio Editore da California:IRON 9:02 Nexus360:Don't say you're using your special move -3- 9:02 Ezio Editore da California:SPECIAL MOVE : IRON : SAND'S : SHOWER 9:02 Nexus360:I thought those were one time use O.o 9:02 Ezio Editore da California:*eyes glow purple* : I never used it (troll) 9:03 Nexus360:(._. ) 9:03 Synchro37:WHATS THIS : KAJEEL TRIES TO USES IT'S SP : BUT DOESNT HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH 9:03 Ezio Editore da California:... 9:03 Nexus360:HAHA 9:03 Synchro37:CAUSING IT TO LOSE : EVEN MORE POWER : NOW IT'S STARTING TO SCRAPE THE STADIUM FLOOR 9:04 Ezio Editore da California:ARE YOU KIDDING ME 9:04 -TARDIS-:did he ever stoip using the requip? : oh crap, no more moving 9:04 XBoltBladerX:lol 9:04 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS REELEASE REQUIP : SLOW DOWN 9:04 Ezio Editore da California:USE THE LIGHTNING THAT YOU CONDUCTED BEFORE : TO CHARGE YOUR SPIN 9:05 Nexus360:Estrella hide from them -3- 9:05 Variares 4D:opp...going back down *collapses again* 9:06 Synchro37:OCTA STOPS 9:06 XBoltBladerX::O 9:06 Synchro37:ESTRELLA TRIES TO HIDE : IN A STADIUM.... 9:07 Nexus360:(troll) 9:07 Synchro37:KAJEEL : stays in place trying to preserve as much stamina as possible 9:09 Ezio Editore da California:deactivate re quop : quip* ~ Farewell, RockLepus145ES, Come back any time! ~ 9:09 Synchro37:KAJEEL FINALLY DEACTIVATES IT'S REQUIP 9:09 Nexus360:Nuuu one of my cheerleaders 9:09 Synchro37:ESTRELLA THO IS LOSING STAMINA : WHILE OCTA 9:09 Nexus360:Estrella drop the rings 9:09 Synchro37:STANDS IMMOBILIZED 9:09 Nexus360:We dun need them anymore 9:09 Synchro37:PRESERVING STAMINA 9:11 -TARDIS-:OCTAVIOUS ABILITY! ONE MORE TIME! eNVOY OF THE TWILIGHT! ATTACK ESTRELLA HEAD ON 9:11 Nexus360:(d) : ESTRELLA CHARGE AT OCTA HEAD ON 9:11 -TARDIS-:SHRED ESTRELLA! INMEMORY OF MITCH AND HIS BEY 9:11 Synchro37:OCTAVIOUS FURIOUSLY ATTACKS ESTRELLA 9:11 Nexus360:CHANNEL ALL OF YOUR POWER INTO THIS STRIKE 9:12 Synchro37:ESTRELLA IS KNOCKED OUT OF THE STADIUM 9:12 Nexus360:BLOODY HELL 9:12 Ezio Editore da California:DAMMIT : I'M ALONE : WITH NO ONE TO HELP : IN A STADIUM : WITH OCTAIUS 9:12 Synchro37:NOW IT IS OCTAVIOUS : VS KAJEEL 9:12 Nexus360:*Throws Estrella at Vari's dead body* 9:12 Variares 4D:WHY U BRING ME INTO THIS? 9:12 Ezio Editore da California:SPECIAL MOVE : LETS TRY AGAIN KAJEEL : IRON SAND'S SHOWER 9:12 Variares 4D:*gets up and runs* 9:12 Nexus360:*Goes back to sit down with Aura* -3- 9:12 -TARDIS-:OH NO 9:13 Nexus360:VARI YOU DEAD 9:13 -TARDIS-:what will i posibly do : OH WAIT 9:13 Ezio Editore da California:END OCTAVIOUS ONCE AND FOR ALL 9:13 -TARDIS-:SPECIAL MOVE 9:13 Variares 4D:I collapsed 9:13 Ezio Editore da California:WHAT?! 9:13 Synchro37:THIS IS IT : THE FINAL CLASH 9:13 Variares 4D:didn't die 9:13 Synchro37:BOTH BEYS : RELEASE : THEYRE SPS 9:13 Ezio Editore da California:I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY USED YOUR SPECIAL MOVE 9:13 Nexus360:Ezio you already used yours -3- 9:13 Ezio Editore da California:*eyes glow purple* : I didn't : it was cancelled 9:13 Nexus360:meh : *Mutilates Vari's dead body* : o3o 9:14 Ezio Editore da California:*Kajeel glows* 9:14 Synchro37:OCTA RELEASES PHOTON BEAM BLASTS 9:14 -TARDIS-:is a nechrophiliac, having sex with mitchs dead body -3- 9:14 Ezio Editore da California:[ LOL ] 9:15 Synchro37:WHILE KAJEEL RELEASES THE IRON SAND CRYSTALS 9:15 -TARDIS-:USE THE PHOTONS HEAT UP THE SAND : TRAP KAJEEL IN A PRISON OF GLASS 9:15 Ezio Editore da California:WEIGH DOWN OCTAVIOUS 9:15 XBoltBladerX:o.o 9:15 Ezio Editore da California:AND ATTRACT THE SAND : TO HIS FACE BOLT 9:15 Synchro37:RICKY HEATS THE CRYSTALS 9:15 Ezio Editore da California:AND PERFROMANCE TIP 9:15 -TARDIS-:I have no facebolt -3- 9:15 Ezio Editore da California:OOPS BIT CHIP : GYRO ENGINE : WEIGHT DISK : AND OTHER PARTS 9:16 Nexus360:lol 9:16 Ezio Editore da California:CRUSH OCTAVIOUS IN A COFFIN 9:16 Synchro37:It's in the air* 9:16 -TARDIS-:SOMEONE DIDNT READ THE SP ;d : :D 9:16 Synchro37:WHILE KAJEEL 9:16 Ezio Editore da California:My SP falls from the air : STILL : CRUSH : OCTAVIOUS : IN AN IRON SAND COFFIN 9:17 -TARDIS-:someone still didnt read it 9:17 Synchro37:IS IOS BEING BOMBARDED BY THE BLASTS 9:17 -TARDIS-:photon barrier =w= 9:17 Ezio Editore da California:Yes I know the light bounces around : OH : DAMN 9:17 Synchro37:I WAS GETTING TO THAT D: 9:17 Ezio Editore da California:I FORGOT ABOUT THAT 9:18 -TARDIS-:all you're doing is trapping both of uis in galss 9:18 Ezio Editore da California:IRON SAND COUNTER ALL THE PHOTON BEAMS : DON'T LET IT GET ANYWHERE NEAR YOU 9:18 Nexus360:*Throws Spirit into the stadium* -3- 9:18 Synchro37:CRSTAL THAT REACH OCTA ARENT EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO DENT THE PHOTON BARRIER 9:18 Nexus360:SPIRIT BECOME MY NEW BEY 9:18 Beybladerspirit29:o.o 9:18 Nexus360::D 9:19 Beybladerspirit29:xD 9:19 Ezio Editore da California:*sweating breathing hard* He really is challenging... 9:19 Synchro37:THE BEAMS PENRATE THE SAND 9:19 Ezio Editore da California:RUN KAJEEL RUN : WHILE STILL USING IRON SAND TO SLOW THE BEAMS DOWN : WHEN DOES THIS SHET END? (rage) ~ Welcome, Duskinoirgull22, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 9:20 -TARDIS-:WHEN THE DICKNOR SINGS =W= 9:20 Synchro37:AND EVENTUALLY GET TO KAJEEL : KAJEEL IS HIT OMG 9:20 Ezio Editore da California:KAJEEL 9:20 Synchro37:KAJEEL HAS STOPPED SPINNING 9:20 Ezio Editore da California:BLOCK WITH IRON SCALES 9:20 Nexus360:Spirit, use your Special Move! -3- 9:21 Ezio Editore da California:DAMN 9:21 Synchro37:THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE ROYALE IS : RICKY : AND OCTAVIOUS Category:Battles